leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Apriblender
The Apriblender (Japanese: ボンシェイカー Bon Shaker) is a device found in . Much like the Berry Blender mixes together in Hoenn to make condition-enhancing Pokéblocks, the Apriblender mixes Apricorns together to make performance-boosting Aprijuice. In the games The Apriblender is located in the Apricorn Box, and may be obtained at the Pokéathlon Dome from a woman at the Aprijuice stand to the west of the building. Up to five Apricorns can be put into the Blender at once, but this will not produce a drink instantly. Instead, the player must walk (or cycle) 100 steps to mix up the Apricorns, which will afterwards become Aprijuice that can be used up to three times. Once a batch of Aprijuice is finished mixing, then more Apricorns can be added. The round button on the Apriblender can be tapped to see information on the top screen about the contents of the blender. If there is Aprijuice in the blender, it will show the player the flavor level, the mildness level, and the number of Apricorns one can add to the blender at that time. Selecting "Taste" on the menu that appears on the bottom screen will give the player a clue as to what performance stats the juice will raise, along with how strong the juice is. The flavor of Aprijuice determines how much it will raise the stats of a Pokémon that drinks it. The flavor of a type of juice increases when certain Apricorns are blended with an existing batch, if the Apricorns added are of the same type as the juice and have a strong value (see the chart below). A juice with a high flavor can raise performance stats by several levels, whereas a juice with a low flavor will only raise it slightly or not at all. A juice's flavor maxes out at 100. The mildness of a batch of Aprijuice determines whether or not the juice will have a negative effect on a Pokémon, such as lowering certain performance stats. A milder batch of Aprijuice will have a smaller negative effect. The more the walks, the milder the juice becomes. Walking 100 steps adds one more level of mildness. Also, as days pass the mildness increases. If Apricorns are added to a batch to increase the flavor, the mildness will be reset to 0 when the batch is done mixing. A juice's mildness maxes out at 255. The effects of multiple Aprijuices do not stack when fed to a Pokémon; the effects of the new drink replace the effects of the last drink. When a Pokémon is put into a PC box, all of the effects of an Aprijuice disappear. Details Each Apricorn is added one at a time to the Aprijuice, in the order that the Apricorns are added to the Apriblender. When adding an Apricorn to an existing Aprijuice, the following occurs: # The existing flavor values of the existing Aprijuice, its mildness, as well as the identities of the strongest and second-strongest flavors are noted. # The flavor values are adjusted appropriately: a strong taste effect (as detailed below) raises the corresponding flavor by 4 points, while a weak taste effect lowers it by 2 points. Each flavor is capped at a maximum of 63 points and a minimum of 0. # If a flavor other than its strongest and second-strongest (as noted above) was raised in the previous step, the mildness decreases by 10. The mildness may not be lowered past 0. # If the combined sum of flavors is greater than 100, the strongest flavor among those that were not boosted by the addition of the Apricorn is chosen (if there is a tie, the first among the order of Power, Stamina, Skill, Jump, and Speed is chosen); a random flavor is chosen if a Blk Apricorn was added, and no flavor is chosen if a Wht Apricorn was added. This attribute is lowered so that the sum of flavors is 100. The flavor of an Aprijuice is the sum of all its individual flavors, and is thus capped at 100. Every 100 steps taken increases the mildness of an Aprijuice by 1, up to a maximum of 255. Any mildness increases are made before the mixing of new Apricorns into the Aprijuice is performed. An Aprijuice affects the Pokémon's performance by adding in an Aprijuice factor (detailed in Personality value, as the performance also depends on the personality value, Nature, and day of month). Only the attributes corresponding to the strongest, second-strongest, and weakest flavors of the Aprijuice are affected. If there is a tie when determining which flavor is strongest, the following order is used: spicy, sour, dry, bitter, and sweet. * The attribute corresponding to the strongest flavor is raised by Flavor × 1.5 + 10, rounded down. * The attribute corresponding to the second-strongest flavor is raised by Flavor × 1.5, rounded down. * The attribute corresponding to the weakest flavor is reduced by an amount depending on the mildness of the Aprijuice: ** 100%, less 10% per 25 mildness (ignoring remainders) of the sum of the two strongest flavors, rounded down, if the mildness is less than 200 ** 20% of the sum of the two strongest flavors, rounded down, if the mildness is 200-254 ** 10% of the sum of the two strongest flavors, rounded down, if the mildness is 255 An estimation of the flavors of an Aprijuice is given whenever it is tasted. Depending on the flavors present (i.e. nonzero), the following is reported: If at least four flavors are present, with the strongest flavor at most 7, the taste will be reported as "quite weak". If instead the strongest flavor at most 20 and the difference between the strongest and weakest (four flavors)/second weakest (five flavors) flavors at most 12, the taste is reported as "unspeakably incredible" and "evenly balanced". If the strongest flavor is instead at least 21, the tasted is reported as "incredibly unspeakable" and "competing". An Aprijuice with one or two flavors will have a "refreshing aftertaste", while an Aprijuice with five flavors will have a "disgusting aftertaste" (in this case, the third-strongest flavor is not reported). If an Aprijuice has four flavors, the flavor not present will also be noted with "Eliminating flavor. Aprijuice taste effects Taste effects on Pokéathlon performance In the anime In An Egg Scramble!, Apriblenders filled with Aprijuice were one of the things Khoury was selling at the Johto Festival. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga was seen making some Aprijuice with his newly obtained Apriblender in Out-Odding Oddish, while were competing in a game of Disc Catch. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Noigrume Shaker |de=Aprikoshaker |it=Ghicomixer |ko=규셰이커 Gyu Shaker |es=Batibonguri |vi = Máy trộn }} Category:Game mechanics Category:Items Category:Key Items Category:Pokéathlon de:Aprikodrink es:Batibonguri fr:Noigrume Drink zh:圆柑摇摇杯